Dragón Smashers: Sneak Peak
by Smashbrosarrmagedon
Summary: Antes del lanzamiento del siguiente capitulo, disfruta de un pequeño entremés de esta gran historia...
1. Just give up: a Subspace musical

**_ATENCION: este es un breve adelanto para aquellos que estén al tanto de la historia, incluye Spoilers_**

* * *

 ** _Dragon Smashers Sneak peak_**

 ** _Adelanto del capitulo 3 tercera parte:_**

 ** _Just Give up (Rindete ya): el musical subespacial_**

* * *

Una gran cantidad de Darknuts y Stalfos supremos llegaron y les quitaron sus pertenencias para después encadenarlos hasta llevarlos hacia la compuerta mostrando las celdas donde estaban todos-llévenlos con el resto, y asegúrense de que no lleven algo consigo y preparen una segunda ronda de clones falsos-

Viendo cómo se llevaban a Mr. Game & Watch dentro de una capsula, los demás miembros de la mansión estaban casi en deplorable estado, hasta ver a los que faltaron quienes eran encaminados con la ropa de interno en sus manos, hasta que llegaron al centro donde el trofeo de Piccolo estaba completamente vigilado donde Reflet sonreía malvadamente sabiendo que no hay forma de revertirlo a su forma normal-Bienvenidos, todos los estaban esperando…-

-¡Reflet! ¡Cómo pudiste!-dijo indignado Shulk al ver a la estratega poseída sonriendo malvadamente el cual le respondió-jejejeje, bueno no siempre se puede lo que quieres… _**Chico Monado**_ -

- _odio ese apodo_ -dijo en su cabeza tras recordar a Metal Face con enojo en su primer encuentro, a lo que esta prosiguió-ahora que están reunidos todos, es hora de mencionarles que muy pronto serán usados por Cia para su plan-

-¡¿Qué es lo que quiere Cia de nosotros?!-

-serán usados para marcar que las esperanzas han muerto…-dijo Reflet mientras todos escucharon eso sin duda querían escapar y acabar con esa mujer pero era demasiado tarde-pero para animarlos en sus últimas horas, les dedicamos una canción que encontré en YouTube-

-espera que… ¿Desde cuándo?-

 _[Música de fondo: You_ ' _ll be back del musical Hamilton hecho por Lin-Manuel Miranda]_

Mientas un Moblin tocaba el piano, una luz desde arriba ilumino a Reflet mientas empezó a cantar (en serio)

 _Reflet: ~You say…_

 _The price of our betray that you're willing to pay_

 _You cry…_

 _In the floor which we hurt you and stabbed in your back~_

 _~Why so mad?_

 _We made an arrangement for all stay alive for now_

 _Now you're making us angry now_

 _Despite our estrangement, you're all great failure~_

 _~Just give up~_

 _~Soon you'll see_

 _You'll remember you belong Cia now~_

En eso, Corrin se unió a su compañera controlada haciendo un dueto

 _Corrin: ~Just give up~_

 _~Time will tell_

 _You'll remember that you're served us well~_

 _~Chaos rise; universes fall_

 _You don't have seen the worst of all~_

 _~Bow your head, here's our pitch:_

 _Fall in line, Serve to Her or you'll start telling Vegeta:_

 _" **Like a** **Bitch**!"~_

 _Corrin y Reflet: ~Da da da dat da dat da da da Die ya da_

 _Da da dat dat Die ya da!_

 _Da da da dat da dat da da da Die ya da_

 _Da da dat dat da…~_

Ahora el que se unió al dúo fue el doble de Pit y Zero cantando

 _Zero: ~You say our hate is draining us and you can't stop us_

 _You'll be the one complaining when you'll die right now…~_

 _Dark Pit: ~And no, don't change the subject_

 _Cuz I'm going to snap your neck_

 _Once and once again_

 _That no dragon can repair what I've done to you~_

 _Dark Pit y Zero: ~Surrender, accept now_

 _Those saiyans are not going to save ya…~_

Y para hacerles más daño a su autoestima que estaba bajando, Gohan se unió también

 _Gohan: ~Just give up~_

 _~Join our cause_

 _I will fight to eradicate it all_

 _For Cia, for her praise_

 _And I'll rebuild this for the start~_

 _~You ask why? Were like that…_

 _Well, it's mostly thanks all for my dad~_

 _~So if you, flip our switch,_

En eso se acercó y tomo el rostro de Kamui aun sonriendo, mientas lo veía con odio…

 _~I will rape you skull and use you intestines as condoms!_

 _And start crying:_

 ** _Like…_**

 ** _A…_**

 ** _Little…_**

 ** _Bitch_** _! ~_

Siendo lanzados hacia sus celdas, Kamui se sintió un inútil ahora que se había rendido a lo que miro despreciablemente a Lana-¡Bien hecho Lana ahora no hay nadie que detenga a Cia!-

-tranquilo Kam-respondió Ike desde su celda calmando al príncipe de Nohr-supimos lo que sucedió, ella solo esta inconsciente debido a que esos clones no son nosotros, y tenemos noticias-

-y bien ¿Cuáles son?-respondió modelo A pero en eso fue callado por su portadora le susurro-¡Shh! ¡Baja la voz!-

 _~Da da da dat da dat ya da da Die ya da_

 _Da da dat dat Die ya da!_

 _Da da da dat da dat da da da Die ya da_

 _Da da dat—_

En eso todo se apagó para que en cuestión de instantes estos cinco estén con smokings y sombreros de copa al mero estilo de Broodway junto a todas las tropas de Cia para decir lo siguiente:

 _Gohan, Dark Pit, Reflet, Corrin y Zero: Everybody!_

 _~Da da da dat da dat da da da Die ya da_

 _Da da dat dat Die ya da!_

 _Da da da dat da dat da da da Die ya da da da da_

 _Dat dat Die ya da!~_

Se podía decir que casi todos estaban al ritmo de la canción, hasta incluso Wirzo y Kochin salieron en la coreografía como la rana que aparece en la caricatura de Bugs Bunny, hasta que una hoja se veía por debajo de su cama el cual esta lo abrió y decía lo siguiente

 _Kamui/Shulk/Lana es hora de que se tranquilicen, ya que estamos preparando un plan de escape mientras están cantando, así que pongan atención:_

 _Esta prisión cuenta con un sistema de seguridad sumamente avanzado para mantenernos al margen, hay más de 10,000 guardias vigilando en cada rincón, pero la gran mayoría es para mantener el trofeo de Piccolo mientras este no sea revivido_

 _Las celdas están hechas con un cristal que proviene de Midgar y manufacturadas por las empresas Shinra, ideales para suportar cualquier tipo de golpe contundente según Cloud, todas nuestras pertenecías están justo donde Reflet va caminado, mantiene un control de cada cosa que nos quitaron, si falta algo, no dudara en dirigirse a la celda por el objeto que falta hasta dejarte mal herido o con un brazo roto, por algo no nos quieren muertos_

 _Por lo visto hay una forma de salir del Subespacio, pero solo con armas u otra cosa que estén haciendo esos científicos, pero según Lucario hay un punto de acceso al séptimo universo desde la isla según uno de los guardias debido a que destruyeron el acceso original en Yunzabit_

 _Hay un patrullaje cada 12 horas desde Dark Pit, Pit, Zero, Roy hasta Gohan, el más peligrosos para intentar actuar es el último por buenas razones así que no conviene, pero el que nos facilita esto es Roy, de acuerdo con Marth se distrae con lo que sea y su turno será dentro de poco gracias a Mr. Game & Watch por medio de clave morse mientras se lo llevaban a sacarle más Shadow Bugs_

 _Cada prisión tiene un alcalde y tiene acceso a todas las celdas que se abren de manera electrónica, por lo que sabrán es el doctor Maki Gero, pero no, Volga y Wirzo son los que tienen ese acceso para abrir las celdas pero desgraciadamente ellos nunca entraran a este lugar pero para eso está Corrin como la asistente de Gero_

 _No nos queda tiempo para más así que si Goku, Vegeta, Trunks, Bayonetta o alguien mas no viene esta será nuestra última oportunidad: Tenshinhan_

Viendo la nota del guerrero Z, el príncipe de Nohr solo transformó un dedo para luego escribir diciendo lo siguiente…

 _Hagámoslo_

* * *

 ** _[Smashbrosarrmagedon Fuera]_**


	2. Caminos entrelazados

**_ATENCION: este es un breve adelanto para aquellos que estén al tanto de la historia, incluye Spoilers_**

* * *

 ** _Dragon Smashers Sneak peak_**

 ** _Adelanto del capitulo 3 parte FINAL:_**

 ** _Destinos entrelazados_**

* * *

 _"la Shichishito: un tesoro sagrado de Japón… significa espada de siete brazos…"_

 _(Se muestra a los smashers entrando al Subespacio tras destruir el cañón Subespacial y diferentes eventos que pasaron en el tercer torneo)_

 _"se dice que representa los distintos caminos de la vida misma"_

 _(Ahora se muestra a Volga y Wirzo marchando junto a muchas tropas pasando por Cia mirando en una bola de cristal y finalizar con Link, Zelda, Lana y Ganon en el castillo de Hyrule corrompido por el gerudo)_

 _"parece que tenemos numerosas opciones, pero los brazos…"_

 _(Se pasa ahora donde Goku y Vegeta se enfrentan por primera vez, pasando con Freezer riendo tas destruir el Planeta Vejita y pasando cuando es asesinado por Trunks)_

 _"…terminan confluyendo despiadadamente en un único final…"_

 _(Se pasa cuando los androides 17 y 18 emergen de sus capsulas para que se muestre a Paragas intentando controlar a un joven Broly para terminar la pelea de Gohan y Cell con ambos kamehamehas)_

 _"Ese es nuestro destino…"_

 _(Se muestra a Bills sentado en una silla cuando despierta después de 35 años para pasar a Master Hand saliendo de las sombras)_

 _"Y cuando se rompe el frágil vinculo que nos une a este mundo…"_

 _(Se muestra a Tabuu extendiendo sus alas tornando a todos los smashers en trofeos y después a Kid Buu destruyendo la Tierra)_

 _"…el sueño termina y se desvela el más implacable final…"_

 _(Finaliza con Tabuu en el cuerpo de Cia riendo maniáticamente)_

 _Dos universos distintos…_

 _múltiples personas en un solo lugar…_

 _Un solo camino comun…_

* * *

 ** _Palabras del autor:_**

 _ **¡NOTA DE ULTIMO MUNUTO!**_

 ** _Dragon Smashers se ha movido oficialmente a ser parte de los fic crossover de Dragon Ball SUPER solamente_**

 ** _el fic musical y los adelantos se mantendrán en Dragon Ball Z_**

 ** _el capitulo saldrá dividido en dos partes MAS..._**

 ** _les pido paciencia... por favor no me persigan otra vez_**

* * *

 ** _[Smashbrosarrmagedon Fuera]_**


	3. Avance Especial

**_ATENCIÓN: este es un breve adelanto para aquellos que estén al tanto de la Serie, incluye Spoilers_**

* * *

?: Hola mi nombre es Morgan... y esta es mi historia

 _[Música de fondo: Ticking Bomb por Aloe Blacc]_

 _The whole world's sitting on a ticking bomb_

 _The whole world's sitting on a ticking bomb_

[Se muestra a Gohan corriendo a través de los techos de la ciudad Smash en el atardecer, mientras todos los demás junto a los dioses de la destrucción y supremos Kaioshins de los universos 6, 7 y 4 además de la inesperada aparición del universo 10, están afuera de la mansión Smash preocupados por la salud de alguien mientas se escucha a dos bebes llorando en los brazos de Reflet y de Corrin respectivamente]

 _So keep your calm and carry on_

 _The whole world's sitting on a ticking bomb_

Radio :¡Hola! ¡Esta es una transmisión de emergencia de Cuminopolis! ¡Goku Black está atacando, y no están perdonando a nadie! Nadie esta... [se corta la transmicion]

 _The sun may never rise again_

 _The question ain't if but when_

Morgan: Mama… ¿crees en el destino?

Reflet: Creía dirías, ya no

 _The sea will boil and the sky will fall_

 _The sun may never rise again_

Morgan: Pues yo también puedo ayudar y Kanna también ¡Somos híbridos saiyajin como tú! podemos seguir todo lo que digas

Pit: Pues a partir de este momento son mis pupilos

 _The silent war has begun_

 _We're staring down a loaded gun_

Corrin: ¡Esto es tú culpa! ¡No soy una mala persona! Volveré a ciudad Smash, traeré a nuestra hija ¡y arreglare todo esto!

Dark Pit: ¿Estás segura? ¿Sabrás porque somos dioses de la destruccion en primer lugar y porque el gran sacerdote nos escogió?

 _No refuge found on solid ground_

 _This human race can't be won_

[En eso se muestra a los guerrero los Smashers siendo atacados hasta ser asesinados en el acto por una sombra para seguir con los dioses de la destrucción y los Kaioshins a lo que se revela finalmente tras una cortina de humo revelando a alguien que tenía el cabello de color negro con puntas con brillo gris oscuro o nulo, al igual que poseía las mismas facetas faciales que Goku con la diferencia de que la tonalidad de su cuerpo es más bronceada y sus ojos son mas rasgados a comparación de los del Goku original, vestía un traje compuesto principalmente de colores negros y grises con mangas largas, una faja de tela roja y un par de botas largas color blanco, también porta en su oreja izquierda un arcillo Potara de color verde con una sección dorada mostrando una mirada fría y sin clemencia]

 _The future is a dying art_

 _Laying in a ditch in the dark_

Morgan: Si tengo prisa, ¡podría salvar a alguien!

Reflet: No significa no. Fin de la discusión

 _I need you here but all I hear (is)_

 _The beating of a broken heart_

Bueno, siempre dices que use el dolor de la pérdida, pero nunca perdí a nadie

Creo que estás muy cerca Morgan, ¿sabes?, *suspiro* Solo necesitas algo que te empuje al límite… como a tu padre

 _Don't wait to say goodbye_

 _You're running out of time_

Dark Pit: espero que todos ustedes estén felices con su decisión, ocho años… ¡OCHO JODIDOS AÑOS! ¡Y ahora todos los que conocemos están muertos gracias a su decisión!

Corrin: para ser seres divinos, no son completamente omniscientes del todo

 _Whatever you believe_

 _It's easy to see_

Wiss :Lo sabemos y lo entendemos

 _(The whole world) [repeats on background]_

 _The whole world's sitting on a ticking bomb [x2]_

 _And it don't care what side you're on_

Dark Pit: salvo una persona que no lo acepta y no lo perdonare por eso… **tu padre** Wiss

 _The whole world's sitting on a ticking bomb_

 _So keep your calm and carry on_

 _The whole world's sitting on a ticking bomb_

Pit: hasta que finalmente…

Morgan: ¿Mama?

Kanna: ¿Tio Pitstain?

Wiss :lo sé… **es nuestra culpa**

[se acercaron mientras tomaban los inertes cuerpos de sus protectores con lágrimas en los ojos bajo la lluvia gritando sus nombres pero era muy tarde Black había hecho el daño ambos comienzan a gritar de dolor por la pérdida de sus familiares, lo que les permite finalmente transformarse en...]

Pit: explote

 _And it's about to explode_

* * *

 ** _Dragón Smashers_**

 ** _Los últimos Smashers del Futuro: Morgan y Kanna_**

 ** _Navidad 2017_**

* * *

 _ **© 2014 Nintendo**_

 _ **Juego original: © Nintendo / HAL Laboratory, Inc.**_

 _ **Personajes:**_

 _ **N**_ _ **intendo / HAL Laboratory, Inc. / Pokémon. / Creatures Inc. / GAME FREAK inc. / Shigesato Itoi / Project Sora Ltd. / APE inc. / INTELLIGENT SYSTEMS CO., LTD / SEGA / CAPCOM CO., LTD. / BANDAI NAMCO Games Inc. / MONOLITHSOFT / Konami Digital Entertainmen Co., LTD/ CAPCOM U.S.A., INC. / SQUARE ENIX Co., LTD/ Platinum Games/ Inti Creates Co., Ltd / Koei Tecmo Holdings Co., LTD / Team Ninja /Omega Force / Toei Animation / Funanimation / Shieshua**_


	4. el vengativo

_**ATENCIÓN: este es un breve adelanto para aquellos que estén al tanto de la Serie, incluye Spoilers**_

* * *

Voz de zunosama: Él mira desde el Vacío eterno…

Una Sombra Iluminada de su ser anterior…

Esperando el momento en que tomará forma humana de nuevo…

Para vengar a las víctimas de la máquina de guerra, y vencer al mal que le dio vida…

Él es la mano de Dios…

El mesías oscuro…

La pesadilla de los luchadores más fuertes de los universos…

Su nombre… el vengativo

* * *

[Música de fondo: The Vengeful One por Disturbed]

Se muestra a Goku levantándose adolorido y a duras levantarse en donde el lugar era una zona destruida mientras giraba a su alrededor seguido del Gohan adulto boca abajo junto a Vegeta y los participantes del universo 7

 _He is observing the chaos, taking in the lack of raw humanity_

 _It's as if the entire world's fallen in love with their insanity_

Se pasa a ver a diferentes participantes del torneo de poder de los universos 2, 3, 6, 9, 10 y 11 mientras unas pisadas se escuchaban y se revelaban a los participantes del universo 4

 _Hear the innocent voices scream_

 _As their tormentors laugh through all of it_

 _No forgiveness from all I've seen_

 _The degradation I cannot forget_

Y en lo alto de un pico se muestra a cinco figuras que son un ser que se asemeja a Bills, el segundo tiene brazos enormes y un bigote blanco, Reflet, Corrin, Pit y en la parte de arriba un sujeto de piel violeta y todo estaba rodeado en llamas azules

 _So sleep soundly in your beds tonight_

 _For judgement falls upon you at first light_

Se muestra de nuevo a Goku pero a duras se trasforma en súper saiyajin azul en donde ve a una sombra el cual lo ataca sin misericordia

 _I'm the hand of God_

 _I'm the dark messiah_

 _I'm the vengeful one_

 _(Look inside and see what you're becoming)_

Durante el combate, se nota que la sombra está dominado fácilmente a Goku quien lo comienza a humillar frente a todos en el campo de batalla a lo que a duras penas usa el Kaioken Goku pero el resultado es el mismo

 _In the blackest moment of a dying world_

 _What have you become_

 _(Look inside and see what you're becoming)_

Cuando la sombra fallo el ataque se muestra que tiene ojos rojos y ve a Goku cargar un kamehameha pero este lo esquiva y lo agarra para lanzarlo hacia el suelo donde lo golpea y este escupe sangre del impacto

 _As the violence surges_

 _And the teeming masses have been terrorized_

 _The human predators all gone mad_

 _Are reaping profits born from their demise_

Desde las gradas, se ven a los doce dioses de la destrucción, los ángeles y a los supremos Kaioshins en shock y a la vez aterrados al ver el espectáculo que veían de como aquel que comenzó el torneo de poder era vapuleado de esa manera

 _The rabid media plays their roles_

 _Stoking the flames of war to no surprise_

 _Only too eager to sell their souls_

 _For the apocalypse must be televised_

En cambio el una de las zonas altas se ve a no uno sino a DOS Zenosamas mirando con maravilla mientras el gran sacerdote mira con preocupación la pelea, pasando con Bills con una mirada de horror sin creer lo que estaba mirando

 _So sleep soundly in your beds tonight_

 _For judgement falls upon you at first light_

Tras levantarse de aquel impacto, Goku empieza a respirar con dificultad hasta que un pie lo entierra en el suelo solo para que un ataque de ki lo golpeara en la espalda que a este se le salieran unas alas y mirando a donde estaban los demás participantes del universo 7

 _I'm the hand of God_

 _I'm the dark messiah_

 _I'm the vengeful one_

 _(Look inside and see what you're becoming)_

Justo en eso, la sombra comienza a atacar a los peleadores del universo 7, al Gohan adulto de un golpe lo deja inconsciente y lo lanza fuera de la plataforma

Gran Sacerdote: Son Gohan del universo siete, ha sido eliminado

 _In the blackest moment of a dying world_

 _What have you become_

 _(Look inside and see what you're becoming)_

Durante la canción poco a poco los miembros del séptimo universo son eliminados en orden de forma cruel y desalmada

 _When you die_

 _You'll know why_

 _For you cannot be saved_

 _With all the world enslaved_

 _When you die_

 _You'll know why_

Gran Sacerdote: Piccolo, el maestro Roshi, Trunks del futuro y Tenshinhan del universo siete, han sido eliminado

 _You'll die_

 _You'll know why_

 _For you cannot be saved_

 _This world is too depraved_

 _When you die_

 _You'll know why_

Gran Sacerdote: 17, 18, Krilin y Vegetadel universo siete, han sido eliminado

 _I'm the hand of God_

 _I'm the dark messiah_

 _I'm the vengeful one_

 _(Look inside and see what you're becoming)_

Viendo cómo eran eliminados de manera rápida fácilmente Goku se levantó y comenzó a sacar un poder que hiso que su cabello ligeramente se hiciera más puntiagudo y más sólido, sin hebras sueltas, sus ojos adquirieron una forma más severa y definida, y unas iris de color plateado y pupilas visibles, también adquiere una aura compleja de color plateada, azul y púrpura que consiste en ondulación, fuego como energía, completa con partículas brillantes que viajan hacia arriba…

 _In the blackest moment of a dying world_

 _What have you become_

 _(Look inside and see what you're becoming)_

Tras ver esto, la sombra ve y una sonrisa sádica se dibuja en su rostro oscuro mientras ambos pelean en un combate cercano pero en eso las irises de Goku empiezan a volver a la normalidad lo cual este se desespera y su voz experimenta una voz dual, su voz normal y la segunda una monstruosa lo cual le dio en el estomago a la sombra

 _I'm the hand of God_

 _I'm the dark messiah_

 _I'm the vengeful one_

 _(Look inside and see what you're becoming)_

Fue en eso que con gran velocidad se digirió Goku a atacar a la sombra solo para que al final…

De una enorme explosión, se viera que la sombra lo sujetara de su puño mientras Goku mirabas en shock lo que veía

Sombra: Son Goku… eres un ser interesante… pero… eso es todo lo que tienes…

Y de un golpe lo somete a Goku para casi llegar a la esquina de la plataforma lo cual este se acerca y Goku ya no le queda energía para combatir

 _In the blackest moment of a dying world_

 _What have you become_

Bills: ¿Es verdad…? ¿Es verdad que este es tu límite?

* * *

 _ **El torneo que probara quien es el más apto para sobrevivir… tendrá un giro diferente**_

* * *

Sombra: dilo y que lo oigan todos

Gran sacerdote: Son Goku y el universo 7…

Bills: Goku…

 _(Look inside and see what you're becoming)_

 _(Look inside and see what you're becoming)_

Krilin: ¡GOKU!

Preparando una esfera de Ki, la sombra que acabo con casi todos los miembros de universo 7 tras una de las luces revelando al peleador que tenía las características del rostro del Gohan del pasado pero con ojos rojos y una tiara en su cabeza, su indumentaria era la combinación de Dark Pit y del ultimo mencionado y en sus orejas tenía un juego de arcillos negros con dorado

?: Este es el final… Papa

Gran sacerdote: han sido…

Goku: Gohan… perdóname

?: Llámame… _**Dark Pihan**_ … el Vengativo

Gran sacerdote: ¡ELIMINADOS!

* * *

 _ **Dragón Smashers Melee**_

 _ **La saga de supervivencia universal**_

 _ **Abril del 2018 (posible)**_

 _ **Solo por Fanfiction, Archive of our own y proximamente en Wattpad**_

* * *

En algún lugar del nido del tiempo se ve a Xeno Gohan tomando te, viendo el torneo a lo que sonríe al ver cómo fue eliminado y luego dice:

 _ **¿Estas satisfecho ahora…?**_

* * *

 _ **© 2014 Nintendo**_

 _ **Juego original: © Nintendo / HAL Laboratory, Inc.**_

 _ **Personajes:**_

 _ **Nintendo / HAL Laboratory, Inc. / Pokémon. /**_ _ **Creatures Inc. / GAME FREAK inc. / Shigesato Itoi / Project Sora Ltd. / APE inc. / INTELLIGENT SYSTEMS CO., LTD / SEGA / CAPCOM CO., LTD. / BANDAI NAMCO Games Inc. / MONOLITHSOFT / Konami Digital Entertainmen Co., LTD/ CAPCOM U.S.A., INC. / SQUARE ENIX Co., LTD/ Platinum Games/ Inti Creates Co., Ltd / Koei Tecmo Holdings Co., LTD / Team Ninja /Omega Force / Toei Animation / Funanimation / Shieshua**_


	5. adelanto de la Segunda temporada INTRO

_**ATENCIÓN: este es un breve adelanto para aquellos que estén al tanto de la Serie, incluye Spoilers**_

* * *

-y así pusimos fin a las ambiciones del equipo Flare-dijo una mujer de cabello rojo largo mientras hablaban mediante una video llamada privada, seguido de un hombre de cabello azul-y detuvimos a esos perdedores antes de que comenzaran-

-bien, esta vez se superaron a sí mismos, bien hecho-dijo un hombre en un traje de negocios acariciando a una especie de pantera blanca (obvio es un Persian)-sigan con ese excelente trabajo por el bien del Equipo Rocket, por lo que su nuevo trabajo será completamente confidencial-

-¿un trabajito confidencial?-dijeron los dos al igual que un gato que habla-como verán, un amigo cercano a mí me dijo de que necesita un grupo especial para que actué como su vanguardia, por lo que les diré ¿saben acerca de la mansión Smash?-

-no-dijo la mujer con curiosidad a lo que el gato pregunto-eso es nuevo-

-aparentemente los habitantes de ese lugar son los que derrotaron a Tabuu cuando dio ese mensaje hace unos meses, él quiere que vigilen la mansión y todos sus alrededores-dijo el hombre de traje negro sonriendo-a partir de ahora actuaran bajo su tutela, eso es todo por ahora-

Una vez terminada la llamada ambos revelaron ser  
 **Jessie, James y Meowth** (los villanos regulares de la serie Pokemon) felices de la nueva misión-no puedo creerlo, hasta parece que estoy alucinando-dijo Jessie al escuchar la noticia

-¡SI! ¡EL JEFE TIENE FE EN NOSOTROS!-grito James a lo que el pokemon gato dijo-vamos a demostrarle que merecemos esa felicitación vigilando ese lugar-

-todos para uno y uno para el nuevo jefe-dijo el Equipo Rocket a lo que una voz se escuchó detrás de ellos-qué bueno que le echan porras-

-¿fuiste tú chimuelo?-dijo James a Meowth a lo que respondio-No-

-Wobbuffet-dijo un pokemon que salió de la nada lo cual estos miraron hacia atrás y vieron a Reaper detrás de ellos-¡AAAAAHHHHHH! ¡La calaca tilica y flaca!-

-¿cómo saben de mi madre?-se preguntó mientras Hades hablo-primero sáqueme de aquí… antes de que cambie de opinión-

Una vez que apretaron un botón (que ni siquiera a Reaper se le ocurrió apretarlo) salió el dios del inframundo sacudiéndose el polvo-debo de agradecer que esas cosas que salieron del trasero de ese bicho que le gano chico arroz estuvieran ahí, me hubiera muerto de hambre-

-ese está bien feo-dijeron aterrados los tres al ver a su "jefe"-Wobbuffet-

-sé que preguntaran, así es… soy Lord Hades dios del inframundo y de la muerte-dijo presentándose hacia sus nuevos esbirros lo cual dijo Meowth-eso fue subjetivo-

-Bueno vamos a los negocios, necesito que vengan conmigo y a cambio de ello-dijo mostrando la imagen de Pikachu-Tendrán a ese roedor-

-¡PIKACHU!/ ¡WOBBUFFET!-

-¿Lo conocen verdad? así que podrán atraparlo, pero necesitare más ayuda extra, así que hagan lo mejor que saben hacer-dijo sonriendo malvadamente lo cual estos dijeron-¡SI JEFAZO DE MI VIDASA!/ ¡WOBBUFFET!

-otra cosa-interrumpió Hades lo cual estos miraron a su jefe-¿Alguien se marea fácilmente y sufro ataques de epilepsia?-

-¡WOBBUFFET!-respondió el mencionado el cual le do una bolsa de papel y una hebilla de un cinturón-Tengan esto, lo necesitaran-

Fue en eso que los cuatro vieron como un hoyo apareció debajo de sus pies y fueron cayendo hacia un abismo infinito-eso lo explica… ¡AAAAHHHHHH!-

 **-Yo… lo siento, estoy confundido ¿Estamos haciendo nuestra historia en lugar de Goku o…? ¿Estamos haciendo cosas al azar e inútiles ahora como esos tres?-** se preguntó Dark por ese momento y dejaba de narrar mientras estos caían

-¡no se vale apenas estamos empezando la temporada!-dijo Meowth pataleando

-te diré lo que paso ¡fue la recochina culpa de nuestros egos otra vez!-respondió ahora Jessie haciendo un berrinche

-pues recochina tiene el hocico-dijo James con tono afeminado

-¡WOBBUFFET!-finalizo Wobbuffet solo para que terminaran los tres de una manera clásica para cualquiera que haya visto la serie-¡Bienvenido a la segunda temporada de Dragón Smashers…!-

*introduce chillido de James de Latinoamérica*

*ting*

* * *

 _[Música de fondo: Limit Break X Survivor]_

La pantalla muestra Goku en forma base a dar múltiples golpes con Jiren al tema de la canción. Los dos dan múltiples golpes por un tiempo antes de que Jiren dispare una esfera de ki a lo que Goku contraataca con un kamehameha y ambos causan una explosión y la tarjeta de título para aparecer en el fondo el escenario del torneo

~ ¡Al espacio vamos ya! Es la moda únete ven~

La tarjeta de título desaparece para mostrar una esfera de dragón antes de ser atrapada y tomada por Krilin para mostrar a Freezer en su silla, Piccolo, número 17, número 18, el maestro Roshi, a Trunks del futuro sosteniendo una esfera cada uno y miran a la pantalla.

~ En mis manos deja todo~

Muestra a Goku entrenando mientras crea dos pequeñas esferas de energía mientras tanto Milk se siente decepcionada, en eso Goten y la banda de Pilaf apareceré en la pantalla gritando la palabra fuerte.

~ Todo el tiempo quiero reír~

Muestra a Vegeta entrenando en la cámara de gravedad, antes de que Trunks junto al equipo Rocket y Wobbuffet aparezca frente a la pantalla gritando la palabra fuerte.

~Confundido nunca lucir~

Muestra las esferas del dragón rodar antes de que una se volviera uno de los ojos de una mujer misteriosa que se parecen a Cia hasta que se divide en la mitad de un movimiento de ambos lados para revelar a Lana y a Cia hasta que en el medio el gran sacerdote aparece junto con Zenosama soltando una luz a la pantalla.

~No he gozado suficiente~

Muestra versiones ligeramente sombreadas de los dioses destructores de los universos 1, 2, 3, 5, 8, 9, 10, 11 y 12 y al frente sonriendo malvadamente esta Hades: el dios del inframundo de la serie Kid Icarus hasta que Goku muestre una pose de pelea.

~ (Woo-hoo) Aburrido no…~

Los doce ángeles asistentes y supremos Kaioshins (incluyendo Zamasu) aparecen sombreados también y en el medio aparece Bills, Champa, Master y Crazy Hand en forma humana, Quitela y debajo aparece Cell mirando fijamente a la pantalla hasta que muestra Vegeta continuando con su entrenamiento.

~ (Woo-hoo) Ya no quiero estar~

Se muestra a Dark Pit en lo alto de la fortaleza de Viridi con los ojos cerrados antes de que los abriera ambos ojos desatando su poder y una onda eléctrica pasara y se le tornaran verdes los ojos además de su cabello volverse dorado

~Liberemos ese peso y a volar (vuela ya) ~

El Gohan joven, Cloud, Corrin, Reflet, Bayonetta, Mario, Sonic, Megaman, Morgan y Kanna aparecen sombreados también y al frente se muestra a dos personas que son Kyabe y Caulifla y cambia a una ciudad en llamas revelando Gohan Black a una mujer con una bata de laboratorio de la Patrulla Roja y con lentes y a los Smashers Black tomando control de la base de los patrulleros del tiempo

~ (Woo-hoo) Un mundo mejor~

Versiones sombreadas de todos los peladores participantes del universo 11 se muestran y a la izquierda se muestra a Pit con una cara seria mirando hacia Toppo

~ (Woo-hoo) Juntos construir~

Muestra a los equipos del univers caminando hacia algo antes de cambiar a Dark Pit disparando desde su báculo a Corrin convirtiendo en su forma de dragón a 18 y 17 de pie y de espaldas a espalda al aura de Gohan adulto arder con sus ojos, para ver como una mujer que se parece a Broly libera su poder, así como el Trunks del futuro va al ataque con su espada mientras está en súper saiyajin antes de ver la cámara de zoom rápidamente en Jiren hacia sus ojos donde muestra a un joven que porta unos arcillas Potara y tiene el rostro de Gohan del pasado y los ojos de Dark Pit

~ ¡Sin temor con amor será!~

Vemos a Cloud echando a un lobo azul lejos con una patada

~ ¡Todos los muros romperé! ~

Se ve a Vegeta pelear con una especie parecida a la de majin bu y lanza un ataque hacia el suelo

~ ¡Todas las puertas abriré! ~

Goku se muestra caminando lentamente mientras una explosión se ve al fondo hacia la cámara antes de gritar y convirtiéndose en súper saiyajin blue

~ Yo te guiaré, una vez más, ¡Y lo imposible venceré! ~

Goku carga una vez más hacia Jiren mientras que los dos comienzan a volar en el cielo mientras que intercambiaron golpes esta vez Goku que demostraba ganar la parte superior antes de que ambos golpes chochan dando ondas azules y rojas

~ Con gran valor superarás Todas tus metas pronto lograrás ~

Goku grita hacia el cielo mientras un pilar de ki en color rojo se dispara hacia el cielo. Una silueta de Goku aparece dentro del pilar mostrando un sonrisa poco antes de que salte a pelear en forma base hacía en la pantalla

~ Y gritarás: ¡Qué fácil es! ¡No hay imposibles para mí! ~

Goku sigue peleando con Jiren mientras que en su batalla desgarrando trozos de tierra como lucharon en el cielo antes de que la pantalla parpadea.

~ Juntos con Dragón Smashers ~

Goku aterriza delante de todos los smashers, sus amigos como muestran una X brillante en el fondo

~ ¡Zenosama se impresionará! ~

* * *

 ** _Dragón Smashers Melee._**

 **Capítulo 1: Y los declaro Marido y Mujer, puede besar a la ¿Dragona?**

 ** _Comienza la saga de supervivencia universal_**

 ** _MUY PRONTO... HASTA QUE SE ESTRENE EL EPISODIO 60 DE TFS_**

* * *

 _ **© 2014 Nintendo**_

 _ **Juego original: © Nintendo / HAL Laboratory, Inc.**_

 _ **Personajes:**_

 _ **Nintendo / HAL Laboratory, Inc. / Pokémon. /**_ _ **Creatures Inc. / GAME FREAK inc. / Shigesato Itoi / Project Sora Ltd. / APE inc. / INTELLIGENT SYSTEMS CO., LTD / SEGA / CAPCOM CO., LTD. / BANDAI NAMCO Games Inc. / MONOLITHSOFT / Konami Digital Entertainmen Co., LTD/ CAPCOM U.S.A., INC. / SQUARE ENIX Co., LTD/ Platinum Games/ Inti Creates Co., Ltd / Koei Tecmo Holdings Co., LTD / Team Ninja /Omega Force / Toei Animation / Funanimation / Shieshua**_


	6. The Gohshank Pitemption adelanto

_**ATENCIÓN: este es un breve adelanto para aquellos que estén al tanto de la Serie, incluye Spoilers**_

* * *

-Bueno eso significa que tengo esto en caso de estos eventos-dijo Crazy sacando una tarjeta y un radio para dárselo a Spike-Toma este radio y confirma si estamos en las diferentes posiciones-

-está bien-dijo mientras encendió el radio y leyó la tarjeta-Mario trepado en un poste telefónico-

-Aquí-dijo el plomero rojo con su traje de constructor en un poste telefónico y debajo sosteniendo la escalera estaba Luigi

-Link cortando los cables de la alarma-

-Aquí-menciono el hyliano cortando los cables de la alarma de la casa de McVeigh y vestido como ladrón

-Donkey Kong y Diddy Kong distrayendo a los guardias-

-Aquí-dijo el gorila vestido de mujer a lo que paso delante de los guardias (que no sabemos porque esta ahí)-hola muchachos, vengan a dormir conmigo cuando quieran-

-Camioneta llena con las Rainbooms y los Koopalings con gestos afligidos porque van a llevar a cabo un golpe-

-Aquí-dijo Sunset mientras cargaba una ametralladora junto a las demás

-Fox de cabeza que no se muestra que esta de cabeza hasta que la cámara gira y demuestra que lo está-

-Aquí-dijo el líder de Star Fox a lo que lo mencionado a Spike se le cae la pistola y la atrapa a tiempo

-Robín en una puerta de avión abierta dándole palmadas a los otros smashers que saltan en paracaídas-

-salta salta salta salta salta salta salta salta salta ¡Aquí!-dijo el estratega mientras varios de los villanos smashers saltaban del avión

-Samus contorsionada en una caja que será entregada en la mansión-

-Aquí-dijo la cazarecompensas dentro de una caja de cartón en su modo esfera y siendo entregada por Wario

-Capitán Falcón vestido de enfermera con pintura del guasón de "el caballero de la noche" de hace 10 años y saliendo de un hospital siendo destruido por explosivos-

-Aquí-dijo falcón descrito de la misma manera y haciendo la misma forma de la película mencionada

-Shulk que hackeo la computadora principal de la planta eléctrica para facilitar el trabajo-

-aquí…-dijo el portador de la espada Monado para luego reír un poco-pfff… jejeje la contraseña era contraseña-

-Roy haciendo una aparición épica frente a todos-

-Aquí-dijo el espadachín pelirrojo haciendo una entrada epica ya que estrello un camión blindado en la mansión

-Lana y Cia poniendo bombas en la bóveda de un banco y apuntando a un rehén a la cabeza-

-Aquí-dijo la maga blanca solo para que la antigua hechicera oscura sacara un revolver de su pecho y apuntara hacia uno de los dueños del banco-te mueves y te mato-

-Snake que no responde porque algo salió terriblemente mal…-

Justo en ese momento la escena pasa en donde el soldado legendario estaba en una bodega con el cuello cortado y posiblemente muerto-¿Snake… Snake estas ahí? ¡SNAKE!-

* * *

 ** _Dragón Smashers Melee._**

 **Capítulo 1: Hasta que un fatídico despertar nos separe**

 **The Gohshank Pitemption: S** **ombras del pasado de un ángel y un saiyajin, unidos por el destino, separados por el odio**

 **Parte tres**

 **Saga de supervivencia universal (versión del universo 4)**

 ** _JULIO DEL 2018_**

* * *

 _ **© 2018 Nintendo**_

 _ **Juego original: © Nintendo / HAL Laboratory, Inc.**_

 _ **Personajes:**_

 _ **Nintendo / HAL Laboratory, Inc. / Pokémon. /**_ _ **Creatures Inc. / GAME FREAK inc. / Shigesato Itoi / Project Sora Ltd. / APE inc. / INTELLIGENT SYSTEMS CO., LTD / SEGA / CAPCOM CO., LTD. / BANDAI NAMCO Games Inc. / MONOLITHSOFT / Konami Digital Entertainmen Co., LTD/ CAPCOM U.S.A., INC. / SQUARE ENIX Co., LTD/ Platinum Games/ Inti Creates Co., Ltd / Koei Tecmo Holdings Co., LTD / Team Ninja /Omega Force / Toei Animation / Funanimation / Shieshua**_


	7. Verano de Escandalo (hipoteticamente)

_**EN EL SIGUIENTE EPISODIO DE: DRAGÓN SMASHERS MELEE**_

* * *

 _verano, hora de vacaciones, sol, playa y_ _diversión para toda la familia_

se muestra a todos con un simple abanico de pedestal mientras se mecían de un lado al otro para tener aire fresco y era tan fuerte el calor que casi todas las chicas estaban en trajes de baño

 _pero no para ellos_

 _[canción de fondo: Cobrastyle por Teddybears]_

Master Hand: un momento…, estoy sintiendo un disturbio en la fuerza

desde el exterior de la habitación se vio a Ness junto con Lucas con equipos de hacer castillos de arena, a Lana, Ashe, Linkle y Shulk en trajes de baño (en el caso de Shulk con sus pantaloncillos, como va casi siempre, además de la espada Monado en su espalda) con toallas, lentes de sol y bloqueador solar en sus manos, Palutena, Cia, Bayonetta, Samus y Rosalina (quien callo rápidamente a su Luma) que llevaban unas bolsas de cartón con mucha discreción para que nadie viera su interior (que incluían no sé, cof, cof, bikini de dos piezas, cof, cof, estilo brasileño de hilo dental para la playa) después Ganondorf, Zant, Ghirahim y Volga pasaban con una gran cantidad de cerveza en un carrito rojo que le robo a uno de las niñas exploradoras que vendían galletas, Bowser y su hijo (Bowser Jr.) llevando varios kilos de carne además de un asador en un diablito y R.O.B pasaba en un montacargas en reversa llevándose todo el equipo estéreo y una cabina de DJ para la fiesta, todos caminaban de puntitas con excepción de R.O.B. que se escuchaba el _bip…, bip…, bip…,_ del montacargas con una canción de fondo de nombre "Minnie The Moocher por The Blues Brothers"

Master Hand : Es como que algo sucederá pero no puedo decir si será bueno o malo ¿Tu no lo sientes?

 _Mi press trigger mi nuh press people button_  
 _Nuh bodda chat come face mi wid somethin_  
 _Like how mi have twenty two inna mi somethin_  
 _Ten haffi use so mi get di next dozen, fool_

Crazy Hand: ¡Ni tele, ni radio, ni celular, y ni de chiste el internet!, ¡Yo soy tu Mama Cuentacuentos Doctor Profesor Crazy!

 _Press trigger mi nuh press people button_  
 _Nuh bodda chat come face mi wid somethin_  
 _Like how mi have twenty two inna mi somethin_  
 _Ten haffi use so mi get di next dozen (fool)_  
 _Anytime they ready punahussy start war_  
 _See who now fi spread it out more pon di tar_

un sujeto se las arregla para gatear debajo del vehículo, ahora que sus piernas ya son inútiles y está sangrando profusamente

sujeto: Mátame por favor

Sunset: Está bien, pero no porque me dijiste que lo hiciera

Sunset apuntó con la escopeta disparando al tipo en la cabeza, y sin ningún tipo de emoción en su rostro a lo que la sangre de este tipo le salpico el rostro

Gohan: ¡¿Por qué?!

Pinkie Pie: bueno… esta temporada se está volviendo más oscura cada capítulo

 _My style is di bom digi bom di deng di deng digigi you you?_  
 _Cause rudeboy no play with di bom digi bom di deng di deng digigi you you [Repeat: x2]_

Zelda: Impa, cuida a los niños, yo en un momento vuelvo

Después con todo ese porte real y ese rostro sereno, salió con la espalda recta hacia el jardín, una vez que se cerraron las puertas, todos en la mansión oyeron claramente lo siguiente…

¡VUELVE AQUI Y PELEA COMO EL VERDADERO SAIYAJIN QUE ERES, GALLINA!

 _Punahussy siddung and a watch how man a live_  
 _Watch yah man a own a own roll big_  
 _Siddung and a plan fi come put man pon fridge_  
 _Memba when yuh dig hole a two yuh fi dig_  
 _Certain likkle bwoy we a stop deal wid_  
 _Claim seh them a friend and dem badmind deh friend_

Mario: ¿Qué ocurre?

en eso Mewtwo apareció con un par de maletas y un pasaporte a Siberia listo para irse lo más rápido posible

Mewtwo: ¡es el fin de toda la existencia, Crazy le contara un cuento a Master!... ¡OTRA VEZ!-

 _My style is di bom digi bom di deng di deng digigi you you?_  
 _Cause rudeboy no play with di bom digi bom di deng di deng digigi you you [Repeat: x2]_

Twilight uso su magia para hacer levitar a Ridley y azotarlo de un lado al otro por el suelo, las paredes y el techo (curiosamente se escuchaba los efectos de sonido de Ed, Edd y Eddy incluido el efecto de Sumo)

 _este verano en la mansion Smash... las cosas se pondran calientes... literalemnte_

Gohan: ¡NOSOTROS LOS SAIYAJINES NO SOMOS UNA ESPECIE DE AVE DE CORRAL, Ca$%n! –

en ese instante uno de esos cuccos tomo la cuerda con su pico y apago la luz sabiendo que lo siguiente, se iba a poner muy pero MUY feo... ya que apago la luz

Gohan: Canastas de Mierda-

* * *

 ** _Dragón Smashers Melee._**

 **tres episodios a la vez...**

 **Verano 2018**

* * *

Twiligth: ¿Por qué…? ¿Continuamos haciéndonos esto?-

Sunset Shimmer: No sé Twilight, tal vez me odie, tal vez creo que merezco morir ¡Yo! ¡Yo no lo sé!

Gohan da un grito de frustración

Sunset Shimmer: REALMENTE necesitamos unas vacaciones

* * *

 **solo por FanFiction**

* * *

 _ **© 2018 Nintendo**_

 _ **Juego original: © Nintendo / HAL Laboratory, Inc.**_

 _ **Personajes:**_

 _ **Nintendo / HAL Laboratory, Inc. / Pokémon. /**_ _ **Creatures Inc. / GAME FREAK inc. / Shigesato Itoi / Project Sora Ltd. / APE inc. / INTELLIGENT SYSTEMS CO., LTD / SEGA / CAPCOM CO., LTD. / BANDAI NAMCO Games Inc. / MONOLITHSOFT / Konami Digital Entertainmen Co., LTD/ CAPCOM U.S.A., INC. / SQUARE ENIX Co., LTD/ Platinum Games/ Inti Creates Co., Ltd / Koei Tecmo Holdings Co., LTD / Team Ninja /Omega Force / Toei Animation / Funanimation / Shieshua**_


End file.
